Cynosure
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: Four sisters are trapped in a room as the fifth completes her victory lap.


**Disclaimer I own neither the series nor the characters. I tried to add as much Sengoku nonsense in Miku's parts but I'm honestly not well versed in it at all. I finished Sengoku Rance but I'm sure most of that wasn't too, uh, accurate.**

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

Nakano Miku sighed in disappointment.

If she were to give it a proper analogy, she could only relate it to an occasion as momentous as Nobunaga's death. Right at the point where he was at the height of his powers and was about to unite all of Japan to, his life was snuffed out. For those who knew him, it must have been the greatest disappointment to happen in Japan's history.

While Miku couldn't say she was on the cusp of national domination, her own campaign to conquest her tutor's heart had gone down in pitiful flames before it could even start as well.

She had made herself a single declaration: That if she got the highest scores of the siblings, she'd confess to Uesugi Fuutarou her feelings for him. After she would do so, well, Hanbei would be disappointed that she hadn't thought that far ahead.

She had even made her declaration to her largest rival in love, her own sister Ichika.

Sure, Ichika constantly helped Miku out with her romance but the sengotaku knew there was something more happening there. She'd be blind to see the stolen glances and the small smiles. Miku knew the face of a maiden in love because she'd see the exact same one in the mirror.

And, in the end, after her big declaration to Ichika and herself, apparently It didn't matter as someone unexpected had come out the winner.

While it may have sounded rude, Miku did not expect Yotsuba to suddenly come out with the highest score among all the sisters. Miku, herself, hadn't even come out second; Ichika had gotten higher than her but was still five points short of their ribbon wearing sister.

Miku couldn't even dislike her for it. The girl hadn't known about ruining Miku's plans and had clearly studied the hardest for other reasons. It was most likely to resolve herself for being the one who couldn't pass the supplementary exams of their last high school. Not that any of the sisters held that against her, Miku herself was thankful as she was then able to meet Fuutarou through it.

Really, thinking about Yotsuba's reasons made Miku's own feel small in comparison.

So, Miku decided to cheer herself up and hang out with Yotsuba, all-on-one.

After the previous day where all the sisters confirmed they hadn't failed a single subject, their father had allowed them to finally return to their previous apartment. While, they all had decided to stay in their current rundown one, it wasn't like they had thought the move through too much and had left in a hurry, only with backpacks full of clothes.

Thus, today, the sisters had returned to pack up some things they couldn't bring with them over when they had all rushed the move. Miku had could finally get back some novels she had left behind.

Right now, she was in Yotsuba's room, trying to look for some Sengoku games she could play in Yotsuba's closet. Her sister had stored her games in a large cardboard box. Yotsuba was the one who introduced her to it after all so Miku hoped she'd have some more games that they could play together.

And maybe, if she had time, she could ask Fuutarou to join in, as well.

_"Is this how you do it?"_

_"No, you hold the controller like this. Here, let me show you."_

_Miku embraces her tutor from behind, overlapping her hands on his arms. If one were to walk in, it'd clearly look like she was embracing him._

_"I see. You're amazing at this Miku. Your fingers are so dexterous."_

_"Of course, now, let me show you how good I'm at with a joystick...'_

Knock.

"Yotsuba? You in here?"

Miku jumped, immediately recognizing the voice.

Ichika.

She turned from the door to the game box of _Sengoku Nights 2: Nobonaga's Bugaloo _in her hand. Immediately, Miku made a decision and jumped into the closet, pushing the box along with her. While she hadn't minded telling Nino she liked Sengoku, her enjoying history and her wanting to play a game with a scantily clad samurai girl in her hand a different thing entirely.

Sengoku Nights was one of the most accurate and in-depth Sengoku-era games besides having all the prominent characters be turned into moe anime girls. Thankfully, Miku had the historically accurate old men mod but that would only make explanations weirder.

Willing her breathing to quiet, Miku stared out through the closet door's slits to see the eldest Nakano sibling step in the room.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

"Yotsuba?"

Nakano Ichika stepped into the room finding it empty. She rubbed the back of her head, frowning that after all this time she still couldn't find her sister.

The girl had certainly disappeared since they had all arrived in the Pentagram. Ichika had seen the normally helpful girl lifting things and packing them up with her in the morning but since they all had lunch, Yotsuba had disappeared.

While Ichika liked to think Yotsuba wouldn't carry all of her stuff all the way back to their current place of residence, she still felt obligated to make sure.

Besides, that wasn't the only reason Ichika was looking for her.

Ichika wanted to thank Yotsuba, maybe treat her out to a meal or buy her some new clothes. Or a game. Whatever, the girl wanted.

If asked, Ichika would say her reason would be to congratulate Yotsuba for getting the highest scores. That was true however there was a deeper layer to it.

Because Yotsuba was first, Ichika wasn't.

The moment she had learned of Yotsuba's scores, Ichika went through a myriad of emotions, mainly flip-flopping between shads of disappointment and relief. She really wouldn't know how to feel if it turned out it was her who was the sole person who prevented Miku's confession. Since it was both her and Yotsuba, Ichika could shake off the guilt more easily.

Still, Ichika knew this was just a stopgap. While Yotsuba had saved her now, Ichika still had to deal with her feelings for their tutor conflicting with feelings from her feelings from wanting to be a good sister and help out Miku.

Sure, Miku had said she wanted Ichika to fight too but Miku also had also gotten into a cooking contest with Nino. Ichika just wasn't sure if Miku could handle as much as she thought she could, and as the self-appointed older sister, Ichika just didn't want Miku to get hurt in doing so.

Spotting something in her peripheral vision, Ichika lazily walked over to Yotsuba's desk, her mind still thinking on the issue with Miku and Fuutarou-kun.

The plants on the desk, as well as the room, were still a healthy shade of green which showed that, even after the sisters had vacated the place, it seemed someone was still looking after them. However, those weren't what caught Ichika's eyes. It was the single photo frame next to them.

The photo inside showed a girl with long hair in a flowing white dress, one hand raised to the camera with fingers in a 'v'. Ichika held up the picture and smiled. While she wasn't sure why Yotsuba would have a picture of herself like this or when she had taken it, it still brought back old memories.

Ichika took in the girl in the picture, smiling happily. Back then, they had all looked the same so it was easy to see herself in it. How would her younger self do about her current situation? What would she have done about Miku? Weren't her smiles as large and carefree as the young Yotsuba's?

Her hand reached up to her mouth to find a frown. She'd been doing that a lot more when she wasn't acting.

It was during this reverie that Ichika noticed something off about the picture. While it hadn't been obvious from afar or even up-close, it was only due to her intense scrutiny that the actress noticed that the right edge of the picture had creases. Almost as if, it was folded in half.

Curious, Ichika turned the frame over to open it up and-

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

She jumped, hearing the heavy sounds of footsteps approaching. She took a quick glance to the open door before looking the opposite way for a place to hide. While she should have no real reason to hide in her own home, she had a gut feeling that the photograph in her hand was too important not to check out.

It was odd for Yotsuba to keep secrets after all.

Immediately, she noticed the walk-in closet and made her way to it. It was composed of two parts, two wooden doors that opened up and a third door on their right. Ichika decided to take the smaller space as it seemed less likely to be checked. She opened it, making space between hanging uniforms from their old high school, closed the door and waited with the photo frame clutched between her hands.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

The bedroom door flew open as Nakano Itsuki hurried herself inside. She immediately closed the door behind her, releasing a heavy sigh.

Itsuki opened her eyes to notice the empty room. Good. Hopefully, Nino couldn't find her here. Itsuki wasn't even sure why she had set her sister off but, for now, it may be best to let Nino cool down.

All she had done was eaten some cupcakes. They were right there on the counter so was it really her fault that she had eaten a few of them? Maybe, all of them? Packing was much more tiring than she had thought, alright!

Itsuki sighed once more. She had noticed that Nino had become rather antsy since last night after coming back from the café's kitchen, an odd mood between annoyed and impatient. At what, Itsuki had no idea just that her sister seemed more irritated than she had when Fuutarou had become their tutor.

Now that Itsuki thought about it, Nino did perk up at lunch when she had heard Uesugi-kun was coming by later to help with the moving. Could the cupcakes have been for him? Offered as some sort of peace offering?

Itsuki shook her head. Conjectures didn't matter at this point. For now, it would be best to hide as she thought up an apology.

She looked around the room. Closet? Too obvious. Plant? Too narrow. The redhead spotted the desk and made a decision. Kneeling down, she entered the space below the desk. It was dark enough that one couldn't see her easily unless you kneeled down and surprisingly roomy if she held her knees to her chest.

As she sat there, she couldn't help but smile. It almost felt like she was a kid again and playing hide and seek. Yotsuba was always the best among them, her nose akin to a blood hound of some sort.

Speaking of which, she hadn't seen Yotsuba the whole afternoon. To be fair, Itsuki hadn't seen any of her sisters as they all were, she assumed, packing whatever they could deem fit to bring to their new place of residence. Then wouldn't that mean Yotsuba should've been in her room? If anything, it didn't look like she had touched the place. There was no bag or boxes or scattered clothes on the floor.

Well, only Ichika was really the messy one among all the sisters.

"ITSUKI!"

Itsuki's blood turned cold as she heard the shrill scream of her future executioner. She huddled herself closer to the wall as if that would make her smaller.

Why was she the first suspect in this?

She then heard the sound of the door opening and held her breath.

From her perspective, she saw could only see the lower half of Nino's body stomping around the room. When it got close to the desk, Itsuki froze. Thankfully, Nino immediately backed away. Itsuki would have sighed in relief until she saw that, instead of leaving the room, her sister opted to sit on the bed in full view of the desk.

Why!?

With teary eyes, Itsuki hugged her knees closer to her chest. Hopefully, Uesugi-kun would arrive soon and help get her out of this mess.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

Nakano Nino huffed.

She crossed her arms and legs as she sat on the bed, one cheek blowing up in a perfect show of annoyance. She'd take a break from her Itsuki hunt for now to give herself some time to think up why exactly she was so wound up.

And she knew exactly the reason why.

For some bizarre unexplainable reason, she had decided to confess to her tutor; a guy that shouldn't have been within her radar, a guy who she had drugged twice, a guy who she had technically given up on. Maybe it was just the adrenaline pumping through her back then that made her do it but just thinking about the whole thing now sent her cheeks the same flush as her hair.

It was her first confession, the first one in her life, and, as embarrassing as her doing such a thing was, it was ever more so that she had somehow blown it.

Call her vain but she had suspected something was off when she hadn't gotten a reply. Nino then found out later that night that he hadn't heard her at all. Then when she had returned to confess for the second time, he had somehow disappeared!

How…how rude!

The whole ordeal had left her in an angry daze of some sort. She could barely sort her things to bring over without thinking back to how stupid she must have sounded.

It was only at lunch when Nino heard that guy was coming over, she had an epiphany, no, an understanding. What had happened last night didn't count at all or, at least, she wouldn't count it.

This meant she had a redo. A perfect opportunity to stage her first confession, one she could actually brag about to her friends and sisters though didn't Miku have a thing for- well, whatever.

Her idea was perfect. With the high-end kitchen of the apartment, she would make cupcakes and at the bottom of the plate would spell out "I LOVE YOU." It was sweet, cute, filling, and showed off her strength all at the same time.

It was perfect…or it would have been if she hadn't returned to find all of her cupcakes gone and eaten. Nino had just finished baking them and put them on the counter to cool. She was about to prepare the confession plate but realized he needed a wardrobe change if she was going to confess properly.

Two hours later and they were all gone.

Sure, she may have taken a bit too long choosing what to wear or what lipstick to apply but a girl had to be prepared! If he was even half the pervert, she thought he was then Nino was sure she'd need to even be careful about the deodorant she used.

And yet after all of that preparation, she had found her cupcakes massacred and her plan ruined.

So now she found herself sitting on her sister's bet, all dolled up, with no plan whatsoever. Now that she had time to think about things, maybe she didn't need one. Just go up to him and confess, plain and easy. Maybe, force in a kiss too. Why not?

"Hey, where is everyone?"

Nino was shaken out of her thoughts by a sudden voice. There was an odd nervousness to it but the high-pitched tone was definitely Yotsuba's. Nino stood up to welcome her back but her hand froze above the door knob when she heard the next words her sister spoke.

"C'mon, Uesugi-san. Let's go to my room."

"Let's go then."

Why was Yotsuba…no, it couldn't have been. Maybe, she just wanted to get him her out with the packing but then again…

Nino bit the bottom of her lip as she her mind weighed on what to do. However, time did not wait as she heard their footsteps get closer to the door. She immediately turned one eighty and dove under the nearby bed.

Thankfully, Yotsuba had kept the place relatively clean with only a bit of dust covering her as she wiggled to the center. It wasn't even that tight with the tips of her chest lightly pressed against the bottom of the bed's frame.

She turned to see the door open and two sets of shoes enter the room.

"Where is everyone?" asked the unmistakable voice of their tutor.

"I'm not sure. I think they're all still in their rooms."

"Should I…"

"Wait, maybe later. I mean, it's nice timing, right?"

"True. Here, look up."

Nino continued to watch their shoes, the only thing she could. At the moment Fuutarou spoke, his worn-out sneakers moved closer, right in front of to Yotsuba's own.

The hells of Yotsuba's shoes lifted of the ground in a tip toe and all hell broke loose. Or that was what it felt like as Nino couldn't believe, couldn't accept what she was heard.

Moans.

While she couldn't' see it, she could definitely hear the two sets of voices garishly breathing against each other. She'd have jumped out to check herself if her body wasn't frozen in shock.

Her brain couldn't accept the answer before her. It was the same feeling she got answering a test before she got a tutor, an indescribable alien feeling her brain couldn't process.

"Hey, can we do it on the bed?" Yotsuba's voice said…if that really was her sister. It's just there was no way that was the pure energetic Yotsuba Nino knew and loved.

"Sure." Replied Uesugi Fuutarou's voice…if that was the same Buddhist monk she had confessed to.

It was then she noticed the shoes coming closer. Her hands went straight to her mouth as she felt the bed above her press down.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

Miku felt hot.

Perhaps her earlier allusion to the burning of Honouji temple was more accurate than she had thought. Much like Nobunaga who had burned up in flames, her self-imposed hiding in a barely ventilated closet had her body sweating as if it was on fire.

And not just her body, her mind felt like it was on fire, making it hard to think. Maybe, she had a fever and was just having a nightmare. Yes, that should have been the case.

However, Miku just somehow knew her eyes weren't lying to her.

There was also that the whole Honouji ordeal had been caused by a betrayal from one of Nobunaga's retainers, Akechi Juubei. Now that, Miku could definitely relate to as she watched the one person, she had thought was on her side lock lips with the person she loved.

Traitor!

She could only watch as Yotsuba lied down on the bed with Fuutarou following on top of her. Their lips locked once more and hands that looked so much like Miku's own ran through dark hair. Their faces pressed against each other as if they were trying to melt into one. Stern hands that had thought Miku diligently now explored the slim back of her sister.

It was only when they separated that Miku remembered to breathe.

"Yotsuba…" Fuutarou breathed her name in ways Miku had dreamt only with her own. He separated from her, kneeling on the bed. "Isn't this going a bit too fast?"

"Uesugi-san. What was our agreement again?"

"If you got the lowest score among your sisters, we'll break up. Of course, failing was never an option."

"And if I got the highest, I get anything I want, right?"

"That's right." The boy combed back his bangs that were slick with sweat. "How troublesome. So…what is it you want?"

"You asked me that on our first date. I think I have an answer now." Two hands reached up to cradle Fuutarou's cheeks. "I…I want you. You know…as a woman…"

"Yotsuba, I…"

"I-it's my first time so please be gentle." The hands went back to cover her face as Fuutarou looked on with what could only be described as a dumbstruck look.

Miku's mind spun at their words. They were already going out? Since when did this happen? Didn't he hate romance? Since when was Yotsuba interested in him?

All these questions only fanned the inferno burning within her, one fueled by anger and despair. All she wanted to do was to jump out and stop the both of them.

Yet something in her stopped her.

As angry as she was at Yotsuba, at Fuutarou, at the whole situation, Miku was most angry at herself. If only she hadn't been so hesitant, if only she hadn't been so cowardly. She had declared to Ichika that she wanted a fair fight and, in a way, she had gotten one.

And like Nobunaga, it was just one she had lost before she could start it.

Miku grit her teeth, her hands balling into fists as she forced herself to continue watching the two. She wiped away the tears blocking her sight, intent on not wanting to run away anymore.

However, as Fuutarou bared his shirt to reveal a torso that she had fantasized about, the second quintuplet found the fire within her burning even harder. Only for some reason only certain parts of her body were heating up.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"What about…protection?"

"Ah! I think I have some. I bought some thinking they were candy."

"…only you, Yotsuba. Where did you place them?"

"I think they should still be in my desk drawer."

"I'll go get it then."

"Thanks! I'll take off my clothes first. No peeking!"

Rolling his eyes, Uesugi-kun stood up and made his way to the desk.

Right where Itsuki was hiding.

It was that realization that kickstarted Itsuki's brain back from the coma she had been since the two had started…becoming Intimate. Just the thought had the redhead blushing. She wouldn't have believed it herself if she hadn't seen it. While she couldn't see above waist level, her view under the desk gave her a full parallel view of what was happening on the bed.

Her brain had been too overloaded to do anything but now she was fully aware of the situation she was in. It'd be horribly awkward to reveal herself and it would ruin the mood. Maybe, even cause them to break-up!

Itsuki didn't know much about romantic relationships but she catching your sister hiding in your room didn't seem like a positive thing.

So when Uesugi-kun walked towards the desk, she hugged her knees even closer to her chest to maybe make herself smaller. On the plus side, her stomach wouldn't make any rumbling sounds as she had eaten recently.

Thankfully, the tutor didn't notice her at all, his eyes caught on all the green surrounding the desk. When he finally reached her, Itsuki's whole view was blocked by her tutor's slacks. She pursed her lips, not daring to make a single noise.

She forced her whole body to still as she heard rummaging noises above her, no doubt from Uesugi-kun looking through the desk.

"Yotsuba, where is it?"

"It's in that pink pencil case. Next to the cactus."

"Got it. Are you-"

"Not yet! Stay there!"

"Tch."

Just a little more. Just a little more. Itsuki had almost sighed in relief when he had found it immediately but now it seemed she'd have to control herself a little bit longer.

But there was no need to panic as she knew she'd be able to hold out.

She wasn't going to be caught!

And, of course, that was the moment Uesugi-kun's pants fell to the ground.

If it wasn't for the fact that Itsuki was already biting her lips down hard she would have shrieked.

"Well, might as well put it on," were the words she heard from above before her mind blanked out as he continued and pulled down his underwear.

"Let's see. The instructions say to make sure that the penis is fully erect. This is to prevent air bubbles that may rupture the condom upon insertion."

A hand went down and right in front of Itsuki's face, Uesugi-kun started to jerk off.

It started with slow awkward pumps across the member, showing he was clearly unused to it. But soon, right before Itsuki's eyes, the appendage started to engorge. Thick veins throbbed around it as its girth and length exponentially increased. It was like a large sausage, one Itsuki knew she wouldn't be able to bite down on with how it'd fill up her mouth.

And the smell. While she knew due to his status Uesugi-kun didn't have the best toiletries, the overwhelming musk coming from his penis was still unexpectedly rank. Itsuki found herself swallowing from the drool threatening to leak, unknown to her, from both mouths. It was like the warm thick steam from a newly made ramen only thins one didn't smell delicious like food, it smelled sour and almost repugnant yet Itsuki found herself liking it.

The more he pumped, the harder it got. The throbbing was mesmerizing to the glutton and she slowly found herself leaning forward. It was too unfair, like waggling a juicy choco banana in front of her. Just a taste, just one lick was all she-

"Uesugi-san!"

"Gah!" Yotsuba's sudden call caused Fuutarou to jump which unknowingly had him press his member against Itsuki's puckered lips, basically a tiny push away from being able to slide right in.

"What-"

"Uesugi-san! I'm ready."

"Wait, I think there's-"

"Don't tell me you're doing _that_ sort of thing when I'm right here?

"…that's what the instructions said."

"Shi Shi Shi. Get over here. I'll put in on for you AND help you out, okay?"

"If you're fine with that."

Luckily for Itsuki, Fuutarou's attention was immediately shifted away to his main concern: his current girlfriend ready to make love to him. All other thoughts left his mind as he brought over the box he had found to the bed.

It was because of this that Itsuki hadn't been found out.

However, being found out was the last thing in the red head's mind. A tongue peeked out of her mouth and licked her lips. A finger was then brought up, wiping the saliva that coated the lips and the taste they still held.

Slowly, Itsuki pushed the finger into her mouth, imaging it to be something much thicker and hotter. The faint remains of his taste filled her mouth. If she could, she would have moaned. Unknowingly, the girl pressed her knees even closer to her chest, the action causing a pleasant buzz in her mind. Her other, wrapped around her leg, found itself between them and in front of something that radiated heat.

With glazed over eyes, Itsuki watched Fuutarou reunite with Yotsuba, both equally naked.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

For the first time in a long while, Nanako Ichika thought if she had reached the lowest point of her life yet.

Recent events in her life such as flunking out of a high school, falling fall the guy her sister was in love with, appearing as death bait extras in movies, and actively going out of her way to prevent her sister's confession even though Ichika told her she wasn't interested.

Of course, it wasn't like she had pretended to be one of her sisters to indirectly confess to the guy she liked. Now that may have been a bit too much.

Well, even if something like that happened, could she really say it was worse than masturbating while secretly watching another sister get intimate with the guy, she had feelings for?

From her perspective in the closet, she watched Fuutarou-kun awkwardly rub Yotsuba's bare breasts. It was clear he had no idea what he was doing but he at least looked like he was trying his best.

And Yotsuba seemed to be enjoying herself from the moans Ichika could hear leaving her mouth. It was a bit odd watching as she was her sister, after all. They even shared the exact same face, body, and voice.

In fact, it wouldn't' be too hard to pretend that was her on the bed…his hands groping her chest…his body on top of her…

…Rock bottom, it is then.

Holding the photo frame between her legs, Ichika snaked her hands underneath her shirt. She pushed her bra up to allow herself full access to her breasts. Admittedly, she had only done this sort of thing once or twice but watching Fuutarou made the sparks from her fingertips feel much more intense than those brief moments of experimentation.

She tried to suppress her own moans as her hands tried to match Fuutarou-kun's own with her fingers constricting her soft but sizable chest. She hissed as her fingers bit down on her now perked nipples, white hot sparks linking across her vision. When Fuutarou's hand cautiously snaked its way down Yotsuba's body, Ichika squeezed her legs together, pushing the edge of the photo frame into her. She may have cum right there.

Ichika watched the two with an intensity not unlike some sort of long serpentine animal hidden in the grass. A part of her felt bitter, wanting desperately to stop the two yet another part opposite told her this was her own fault for being so wishy-washy. Miku had told her long ago to fight and she hadn't instead opting to hold onto her feelings while half-heartedly supporting her sister.

There was also another part that wanted to step out and ask if she could join them but her legs were too wobbly to move. Also, she wasn't sure how Yotsuba would feel that Ichika had soiled her sister's photo frame with her love fluids.

So instead, Ichika chose for herself to sit this one out. She'll let Yotsuba have this moment.

But next time…

"Uesugi-san…please…!"

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Ichika's eyes narrowed as the frame between her rubbed her clit, eliciting barely stifled moans from the girl.

Next time...

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

"Uesugi-san, you can move now."

"Wait, it's just a bit…too tight."

Speaking of tight spots, Nino couldn't believe she hadn't been found out yet. Ever since they had both gotten back on the bed, the mattress had been pushing down on her, particularly on her chest. Every time the mattress rocked and jolted her breasts were unashamedly pressed and massaged. Her stiff nipples rubbed against the intricate lace of the bra she had put on.

The worst part was that it wasn't enough. While it was simulating and made her breath hot, it wasn't enough to scratch the growing itch in her loins. Soon, she had started to "help" herself out with one hand covering her mouth and the other stuffed into her black lace panties.

Pathetic.

That wasn't a word she'd describe herself but there was no other way to say it. Here she was, exploring herself as her sister made love with the person she was supposed to confess to, had confessed to.

Compared to what she expected; they weren't as noisy as she thought. Yotsuba was quiet, no doubt too shy to be too noisy. There was an occasional ecstatic moan that would slip out but she was surprisingly able to keep it together. Nino was the same suppressing her moans even though her fingers were sliding back and forth into her heat like a train piston at full power.

Perhaps it ran in the family?

What really got Nino's engine running was Fuutarou. Harsh grunts and breaths echoed throughout the room as he strained himself to perform as best as he could. Every time he'd pierce Yotsuba, Nino could feel it through the mattress. It wasn't hard to close her eyes and imagine it was him doing the same to her, her mind supplementing the image of Fuutarou above her from way back.

Suddenly, the tempo above increased eliciting a harsh gasp from Nino who still had one hand clamped over her mouth. She wasn't even holding back her moans any more, trusting the cover to be enough. Her fingers were slick wet with her love fluid, allowing her easier access to her deeper parts.

Yet it wasn't enough. She wanted something more, something larger than her finger. She wanted to be the one on that bed and be railed on by the one guy who refused to give up on her.

The worst part was that Nino knew that even her wish wouldn't be true even if she had confessed last night. She would have confessed to a person she had wronged many times. If a guy did that to her, she'd have slapped him. The best she could have ask for was to refuse an answer than win him over.

But could it have been too late? Weren't they already too far gone considering what was happening above her?

Her breasts were hot and sensitive with all the punishment they had received. Her nipples ached to be set free and tweaked around. Nino was sure if she lowered her hand, she'd find a small puddle of her juices below her leaking core.

It was here when Nakano Nino realized that, right now, all she wanted to do was to jump on her tutor and run him over non-stop. And the first step to that was to buy a box of con-confess! She'd finish her confession first, of course!

Her thoughts soon derailed as a finger curled against a rough spot inside her, bucking her hips hard enough to lift her caboose off the floor.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

"Hah…I'm close…"

On her knees, Miku flicked her finger over her clit again and again, her mouth biting down hard on her cardigan to prevent her from yelling.

"Faster! More Uesugi-san!"

Ichika twisted her nipples as far as she could while squeezing her legs to push the frame as deep into her as possible.

"Y-Yotsuba…I'm…!"

Itsuki's fingers were fully synchronized as they entered and exited both of her mouths at the same time, fluid dripping out from both exits and coating their owner without care.

"U-Uesugi-san!"

All of Nino curled off the ground and her breath caught when she clawed against the deepest roughest spot she could find inside her.

"Here it comes…!"

At that moment, a harsh smell of sweat and lewd fluid flushed into the room as six people simultaneously climaxed.

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

"That was great, Uesugi-san."

"Yeah…it was."

Nakano Yotsuba looked up to see a blushing but satisfied Uesugi Fuutarou resting on her bosom. If her chest wasn't hot before then it was full of warmth now. To think that she'd be able to do something like this with him. It was something that sounded too absurd even for her.

She hadn't even confessed to him yet and vice versa.

Some would have told her she was being too easy, giving away something important to a guy who may not have feelings for her. However, that didn't matter to Yotsuba. Seeing him satisfied, happy, and actually moving on from his childhood love was enough for her. For the person who helped her achieve redemption from her past mistakes, this was nothing for a thank you.

Sure, he hadn't told her he loved her but maybe…one day…

Yotsuba's eyes fluttered as fatigue caught up to her body. Even though it had felt good, it was still felt sore down. Her eyes closed as she decided to sleep with the person she loved in her arms.

As she closed off her sight, her other senses were magnified. She could feel the warmth of Fuutarou over her body. She could still taste his mouth on her own, surprisingly minty. She could hear his breathing so close and yet…it wasn't…?

Carefully sitting up as to not displace Fuutarou, Yotsuba turned her gaze across her room. Her eyes noted flashes of brown and pink from her closet, a hint of red under her desk, plus she had an odd feeling that there was something underneath her bed.

That could only be…

"Uesugi-san, let's go take a bath!"

Fuutarou blinked before getting off Yotsuba and sitting up as well. "No way. I'll be found out immediately."

"You already smell it, Uesugi-san." Yotsuba pointed out to which Fuutarou reluctantly agreed to. They didn't even need to see him to know something was up. It wasn't like he could sneak off too as they were expecting him to arrive.

"I'm sure they're all still packing in their rooms. You just have to be quick and sneaky, Uesugi-san." Yotsuba hopped off the bed. It was a good thing she kept her towels at the back of her door. She tossed him one which he deftly caught.

Shaking his head, Fuutarou got up and wrapped the towel around his lower body. He walked over to Yotsuba who waited for him by the door. The tutor dared a peak outside to find the apartment outside empty, strangely empty.

"Did everyone leave?"

"Maybe?" Yotsuba shrugged before pushing him outside. "C'mon let's go!"

"Hey, don't push me! If I'm caught, I'll definitely be killed, you know?"

"Shi shi shi! Have some guts, Uesugi-san! Also, is that a limp?"

"It's nothing! I just didn't expect it to be that…strenuous."

Right before she left the room, Yotsuba gave one last knowing glance and announced to the air, "We'll be taking our time in the bathroom. I really hope no one interrupts us and that everyone else had returned from buying food!"

"What was that Yotsuba?"

"Nothing! Let's go!"

For a few moments, there was no movements in the room besides the gentle sway of the green plants that littered it. Eventually, the silence was broken.

Breathing heavily, Nino pulled herself from under the bed, enjoying the lack of pressure on her chest even if her nipples now could have poked an eye out. She almost screamed when a panting Itsuki crawled out from under the table with an oddly wet shirt and a glazed-over look; she did shriek when Ichika fell out of the closet, unable to keep herself standing on too wobbly legs; and she paled when a dour Miku stumbled out the other closet with clothes in a disarray.

It only took one glance to see that all four of them had legs that were drenched, fluid dripping down all of their skirts.

Nino took the moment to look each girl in the eye, and with a slightly manic grin declared, "This means war."

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQq**

**AN: By now, you may have noticed a pattern with my fics. I'm writing Yotsubalternate, where I write a Yotsuba fic between "shared' or common fics. The premise was inspired by Spooky Noodle's Hidden Audience. I wanted to try the same thing and, boy, was it a pain. Having to give each quint motivation to enter and hide herself plus think of hiding places was quite a thinker. **

**In the beginning, I planned on having Nino as the main one but neither tsun nor dere version worked for me and she was one of the easier ones to give a motivation to hide. I tried Itsuki since its not like she ever does anything but I found it hard to give her feelings for Fuutarou at that point. At least for Yotsuba, you can say she was hiding it. I'll admit maybe Miku would work but its too juicy not to have her watch.**

**My only regret is that I couldn't really give Yotsuba her due only at the very end. I wanted to anchor it only on the voyeurs' perspective so you only ever get what they see, feel, and hear. It's not as sexy but that's what you get. I hoped you all enjoyed the puns for each sister. **

**If you want to see a sequel where Yotsuba has to watch her now boyfriend fuck four of her sisters say so in the reviews! Someone of my track record would _definitely_ write that! Also stop telling me to update. It's not like I forget I'm just more of a pump and dump kind of guy. I'll update when I update.**

**The thing Ichika took is in the manga, check the end of Yotsuba's date. I'm just not sure if it's a photo frame or a mirror so I believed what I wanted.**

**Full backstory for those that need it: When they were in the Ferris wheel, the cart shook slightly causing their lips to lock. Yotsuba told him to take responsibility (as a joke) and to her shock Fuutarou agreed (fearing if he didn't she'd be too distracted to study). So they started dating in the guise of one-on-one sessions. And the agreement is in the fic already."**


End file.
